Parallax (2018)
Not to be confused with the lightweight which competed in Season 3.0. Parallax was a British-American robot which competed in the third season of the BattleBots reboot on Discovery and Science. It is a nearly unpainted, invertible, four-wheeled, trapezoid-shaped robot armed with a spinning drum. The robots shape, and design led to early pre-competition comparisons to CC era middleweight Bad Attitude on Reddit. Parallax had a powerful drive system, and weapon, unfortunately the robot was not dialed in properly by the time of the event. As a result of this Parallax lost both of its fights, and became the first main tournament bot since the Comedy Central era to have all its matches go untelevised. Parallax wouldn't return for Season 4 as the team entered P1. Robot History Discovery Season 3 Parallax's 1st fight was an unaired tag team fight where they were paired up with Bale Spear against Double Dutch and Basilisk. When the tag-team match began, it was looking good for Parallax as they were shoving both Basilisk and Bale Spear into the arena screws. After revving up their weapon, Parallax attacked Basilisk before its weapon spun down. Unfortunately, Parallax lost drive on one side and then eventually stopped working. However, with 2 seconds left on the count out, Parallax regained half its drive and was flipped by Basilisk. Parallax was able to stay partially mobile for the rest of the tag-team match and took a shot from the killsaws before time ran out. The judges awarded a unanimous decision to Double Dutch and Basilisk. Parallax's 2nd opponent in the 2018 season was Ultimo Destructo. When the match began, Parallax was searching for an opening on Ultimo Destructo and ended up getting flipped. As a result, Parallax's weapon was now grinding into the arena floor but it was managing to make contact with Ultimo Destructo, mostly causing sparks or other minor damage. Parallax continued to attack without causing much damage and was eventually flipped back over but was having drive issues now. Additionally, Ultimo Destructo was also having drive issues as they were mostly driving forwards and backwards. Both robots spent the rest of the match mostly struggling to drive around and interacting with the killsaws nearby. The match went the distance and the judges awarded a split 2-1 decision for Ultimo Destructo. After this loss Team Parallax simply packed up, and went home, ending their 2018 BattleBots season. Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 2 Faruq Tauheed Introductions "If this bot needed glasses, they'd be die-focals and you would get them at Bend Crafters. This is PARALLAX!" "It's taking its spin to the max. There's no time to relax. It.....does....not look good in slacks. It's PARALLAX!" Trivia * Parallax is the first robot in BattleBots history to have a dual nationality. * A rumble featuring this robot was shown as a humorous way to advertise the Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom movie. ** Parallax is also one of the first known robots in BattleBots history to compete in a Tag Team match. * Parallax is the only robot to compete in Season 3 to have all of its fights go untelevised. Category:British Robots Category:Robots from Pennsylvania Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Robots armed with Spinning Drums Category:Wedgebots Category:Invertible Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Robots that have never won a battle